Pas d'Autre Ennemi
by titpuce86
Summary: "Je n'ai pas d'autre ennemi à craindre que la peur." Frédéric-Lawrence Knowles D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Remus a toujours eu peur de quelque chose.


Ecrit pour la septième nuit du FOF (un thème, un OS, une heure de rédaction seulement) pour le thème « peur »

* * *

**Pas d'autre ennemi**

Quand Remus Lupin avait quatre ans, il avait peur du noir. Quand il allait se coucher, sa mère veillait toujours à laisser entrouverte la porte pour qu'il puisse voir la lumière du couloir et il dormait toujours avec les volets ouverts pour pouvoir capter les premières lueurs du jour.

oOoOoOo

Quand Remus avait sept ans, il n'avait plus peur du noir depuis longtemps. Au contraire, depuis que son ami Anthony, un Moldu qui habitait à proximité, lui avait fait découvrir l'astronomie, le jeune Lupin passait une bonne partie de ses soirées à contempler les étoiles, avec ou sans son ami.

oOoOoOo

Quand Remus avait huit ans, il ne craignait pas l'obscurité. Au contraire, ce qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout c'était la lumière éclatante de la pleine lune car elle signifiait pour lui douleur, colère, honte et culpabilité. Douleur pour lui, et honte pour lui, et culpabilité pour lui, mais aussi pour ses parents qui devaient le regarder souffrir, impuissants à lui venir en aide.

oOoOoOo

Quand Remus avait onze ans, il avait peur de perdre ses amis, peur de gâcher d'une façon ou d'une autre cette chance inespérée qu'on lui avait offert de vivre un peu comme les autres, eux qui ne devaient pas souffrir quand apparaissait Séléné dans toute sa gloire.

oOoOoOo

Quand Remus avait treize ans, il redoutait les idées farfelues de ses compagnons et notamment leur dernière lubie : devenir des Animagus pour l'accompagner lors des nuits de Pleine Lune. Est-ce qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte des risques qu'ils couraient ? La transformation était dangereuse et même s'ils parvenaient à être des Animagus sans se blesser ou détruire leur centre magique, il y avait toujours la menace d'être repéré par le Ministère. Et que feraient-ils alors quand ils devraient faire face au Département de la Justice Magique, aux professeurs de Poudlard et à leurs parents ? Et que ferait-il lui quand serait ainsi révélée sa duplicité à Dumbledore ? Dumbledore qui lui avait permis de venir à Poudlard, qui s'assurait que son secret était bien gardé, qui lui fournissait chaque mois des antidouleurs par l'intermédiaire de l'infirmière de l'école, Dumbledore qui pour l'instant encore fermait les yeux sur les escapades des Maraudeurs.

oOoOoOo

Quand Remus avait seize ans, il craignait de blesser ses amis lorsqu'ils gambadaient avec insouciance dans le Parc de Poudlard et la Forêt Interdite à la lueur étincelante de la Pleine Lune et des étoiles, presque éclipsées par la splendeur de l'astre. Même si le loup considérait les trois animaux comme une partie de sa meute, il y avait toujours un risque.

oOoOoOo

Quand Remus avait dix-huit ans, il avait peur de quitter Poudlard, de sortir de ce cocon protecteur où lui et ses amis s'étaient forgés une réputation et une place, où ils pouvaient vivre avec une relative insouciance. Où, lui, Remus, n'avait pas à craindre les contrôles inopinés du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques chez lui pour vérifier que tout était en ordre ou leur suffisance et leur mépris à son égard. Poudlard où il n'avait pas l'impression d'être moins qu'un humain.

oOoOoOo

Quand Remus avait vingt ans, il craignait la mort. Pas tant pour lui que pour ses amis. Après tout la guerre ne semblait épargner personne et les Black comme les Potter étaient des familles trop influentes dans leur communauté pour qu'on laisse leurs héritiers en paix. Et même si c'était le cas, Remus connaissait trop bien ses amis pour se faire l'illusion qu'ils resteraient tranquillement à la lisière des batailles. Oh il savait que ses amis étaient puissants, qu'ils savaient se battre et bien se battre, que chaque blessure qu'ils recevaient était pour mieux assurer un jour la paix à leur monde. Oui mais Lily était enceinte et un bébé ne pouvait pas se défendre seul.

oOoOoOo

Quand Remus avait vingt-six ans, il redoutait le monde sorcier. Un monde qui lui avait volé son enfance, brisée par la lumière traitresse de la Lune, qui lui avait pris ses amis, brisés par une guerre fratricide, et qui l'avait pourchassé pour ce qu'il était bien malgré lui. Aujourd'hui, il n'osait plus aller à Pré-au-Lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse de peur d'être repéré par l'un des détecteurs désormais installés un peu partout par le Ministère. Dès que passait à proximité de l'un d'entre eux une des personnes enregistrées au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation, le sort qui avait été placé sur eux lors de leur inscription sur les registres du Ministère s'activait et déclenchait une alarme stridente. Les rues se vidaient alors de leurs passants et les Aurors arrivaient. Remus avait déjà passé une nuit dans les cellules du Ministère et ne souhaitait vraiment pas renouveler l'expérience, d'autant qu'il ne devait sa sortie qu'à l'intervention de Dumbledore.

oOoOoOo

Quand Remus avait trente-trois ans, il avait peur, moins pour lui (après tout si Rogue révélait son secret à toute l'école, le pire qui pouvait arriver était que le loup-garou ne soit expulsé du bâtiment, il savait que Dumbledore le protégerait du Ministère et de ses geôles) que pour Harry. Harry qu'il avait vu naître, qui avait été leur lueur d'espoir dans un monde déchiré par la guerre civile et qui était aujourd'hui menacé par celui qui aurait dû le protéger avec presque autant de forces que ses parents ne l'avaient fait.

oOoOoOo

Quand Remus avait trente-six ans, il redoutait le bruit du porte-parapluie qui tombe dans le hall d'entrée du 12 Place Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'il l'entendait, il faisait de son mieux pour disparaître, pour que cette femme qui lui laissait espérer ce à quoi il ne pouvait prétendre ne puisse pas le trouver. Il attendait dans les ténèbres du grenier ou de la cave son départ. Alors seulement, il osait sortir de nouveau de sa cachette pour reprendre ce simulacre de vie qu'il subissait.

oOoOoOo

Quand Remus avait trente-sept ans, il craignait trop de choses pour trop de monde pour pouvoir encore distinguer quelque chose dans ce maelstrom de peurs. Mais l'une d'entre elles prévalait, douloureuse par son éclat même : la peur de perdre de nouveau cette petite étincelle de bonheur qu'il avait trouvé, de voir encore une fois sa vie s'écrouler autour de lui sans qu'il puisse rien y faire et qu'encore et toujours lui soient ôtés ceux qui lui étaient chers.

* * *

Une petite review ?


End file.
